Galactic Timeline
"Time is the fire we all burn in." The following is a timeline of galactic history recording the galaxy's important events for the STAR WARS: FIVE YEARS LATER timeline. The Republic Era (1000 BBY - 22 BBY) * 25 BBY ** [[Tu'Pac|'Tu'Pac']] is born on Tatooine in Meeknu Clan Stronghold. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) * 20 BBY ** 6-year-old Tu'Pac is discovered to be Force-Sensitive and, in an effort to save his life from other Jawas (since only female Jawa Shamans are supposed to touch the "Infinite Sands") Tu'Pac's parents arrange for him to be discovered by the Jedi Order. Jedi Master Marissa of The Golden Hair takes Tu'Pac and trains him as her padawan. His age would have been a problem, but with the many deaths the Jedi Order had endured during The Clone Wars, they need to start to bolster their ranks back up. The Imperial Era (19 BBY - 0 BBY) * 19 BBY ** The end of The Clone Wars. ** Chancellor Palpatine reorganizes The Republic into the First Galactic Empire. *** This, officially, marks the end of the Republic Era. ** Emperor Palpatine executes Order 66. ** The Great Jedi Purge and the Fall of the Old Jedi Order. ** Anakin Skywalker falls to the Dark Side of The Force and is reborn Darth Vader. ** The Emperor and Grandmaster Yoda duel in the Galactic Senate. The Emperor wins and Master Yoda escapes. ** Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi duel on Mustafar. Obi-Wan wins and Darth Vader is maimed and extremely burned, but survives. ** Padme Amidala dies during childbirth as she gives birth to twins. A boy and girl named Luke and Leia. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi, who, along with Master Yoda, survived Order 66, leaves Luke with Anakin's stepbrother Owen Lars on Tatooine while Bail Organa adopts Leia in order to protect them from the Sith. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda go into exile on Tatooine and Dagobah respectively. ** Jedi Master Marissa of the Golden Hair and her young Padawan Tu'Pac go on the run. Doing everything they can to escape the Great Jedi Purge. ** The celebration of the eradication of the Jedi Order occurs. * 5 BBY ** [[Valin|'Valin']] is born on Minbar in Yedor. * 3 BBY ** [[Cassidy|'Cassidy']] is born on Corellia in Coronet City. The Galactic Civil War (0 BBY - 5 ABY) * 0 BBY ** The Galactic Civil War official transitioned from a Cold War into open hostilities with the theft of the Death Star plans by Rebel Alliance operatives code-named: Rogue One '''during the '''Battle of Scarif. ** The Imperial Senate is dissolved. ** The Great Disaster. The Destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star on the orders of Grand Moff Tarkin. ** The Battle of Yavin and the first victory of the Rebel Alliance over the Galactic Empire with the destruction of the first Death Star '''due to the actions of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo.' * '''3 ABY' ** The Battle of Hoth and one of the greatest defeats for the fledgling Rebel Alliance at the hands of the Galactic Empire. * 5 ABY ** The Galactic Civil War comes to an end with the greatest space battle defeat in the history of the Galactic Empire, the destruction of the second Death Star, the death and redemption of Darth Vader, and the death of Emporer Palpatine during the Battle of Endor. The Fall of The Galactic Empire (5 ABY - 10 ABY) * 5 ABY ** The Rebel Alliance continues to fight against scattered Imperial Forces as they push towards Coruscant. ** The Liberation of Bespin. Rebel Alliance Victory. ** The Battle of The Kuat Drive Yards. This ends in a stalemate as both sides pull back and regroup. * 6 ABY ** The First Imperial-Republic Peace Talks. These talks break down which leads to resumed hostilities. ** The''' Liberation of Naboo'. '''Rebel Alliance Victory'. ** The Siege of Arkanis. Galactic Empire Victory. ** Battle of Nag Ubdur. Rebel Alliance Victory. * 7 ABY - 8 ABY ** Continued fighting throughout the galaxy as The Rebel Alliance rallies more worlds with each victory and The Empire begins to pull back to safeguard the worlds still under their control. ** The Battle of Jakku. Both sides suffer heavy losses but the Rebel Alliance wins. The beginning of the end for the Galactic Empire. * 9 ABY ** The Liberation of Kashyyyk. One of the greatest victories of the Rebel Alliance. Imperial Forces pull back to Coruscant for their last stand. * 10 ABY ** The Rebel Alliance, in what would be called The Seige of Coruscant, succeeded in retaking the planet, scattering the remains of the Empire to the fringes of the galaxy. Dawn of The New Republic (10 ABY - 20 ABY) * 10 ABY ** The ratification of the new Constitution of Allied Worlds is signed and a new Galactic Senate is established as the Rebel Alliance re-organizes into The New Republic. ** Luke Skywalker declares his intentions to establish a New Jedi Order and begins to search the galaxy for Force-Sensitives and Jedi who may have managed to survive the Great Jedi Purge. ** Infighting begins throughout the scattered Imperial Forces across the galaxy as various Moffs try to assume control of the remnants. ** 13-year-old Cassidy, along with her 1'5-year-old brother Jax', discovers the remains of a pit-droid in Coronet City Scrapheap Number 9. Cassidy begins the slow process of rebuilding him. * 11 ABY ** Luke Skywalker continues his quest throughout the galaxy. ** More worlds throw off the grip of the Fallen Empire and join the New Republic. ** Mon Mothma elected as the first Head of State of the New Republic. ** Head of State Mon Monthma names Leia Organa-Solo as Chief Ambassador of the New Republic Diplomatic Corps. ** Cassidy finishes repairs on her pit-droid. She names him Rim Circuit. (R.C. for short.) * 12 ABY ** Luke Skywalker establishes the New Jedi Acadamy at The Great Temple on Yavin IV. ** Cassidy's closest brother, Jax, runs away from home and joins a Swoop Gang. * 13 ABY ** 16-year-old Cassidy runs away from home (R.C. going with her) over a falling out with her mother. She signs on with Captain Negas and his crew onboard The Greyhawk Scavenger. * 17 ABY ** 20-year-old Cassidy makes a deal with a low-level Hutt in order to get a ship of her own. She gains ownership of a YT-1930 Space Transport that she names The Sundancer. But now she's in deep with a Hutt and the Hutt Cartel. * 18 ABY ** 21-year-old Cassidy succeeds in her First Run and joins The Smuggler's Guild. * 20 ABY (Start of the First Game! Way back in 1999!) ** Cassidy is 23 years old. ** Valin is 25 years old. ** Tu'Pac is 45 years old. ** The scattered forces of The Empire have succeeded in gathering together on the fringes of Wild Space and reforming as The Imperial Remnant. Their goal is nothing less than the overthrow of The New Republic. ** And, as the New Republic gets ready to celebrate its 10th Anniversary, there are rumors of dark things on the move, in the Unknown Regions... The Fall of The New Republic (20 ABY - 25 ABY) * 20 ABY ** game notes here Five Years Later (25 ABY - ongoing) * 25 ABY (Start of the Current Game!) ** game notes here